Louis Tomlinson, I Love You
by lovetomlinsonyum
Summary: After one drunken night after Natalie Pierce walks Taylor Gibson home, she meets Harry Styles in not the best of way, which leads her to meet Louis Tomlinson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I managed to hold Taylor up out the pub; she was drunk, very drunk. She smelt like alcohol. I was drunk, but I was sober enough to know what I was doing. 'Thank God her house isn't far from here!' I thought to myself. I walked Taylor to her house, helped her in and watched the lights go off so I knew she was in bed. When I saw her bedroom light go off I turned round and started heading home. I was only round the corner in a little quiet street where my head started going dizzy. I carried on walking with my head down and when I looked up I felt a hard pain on my forehead and then I was on the floor. My eye sight was going dizzy then I realised, I just walked into a car door. "Oh God." I murmured. Some one stepped out the car and immediately ran to my side. "Oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just not looking where I was going." I answered.

"What happened Harry?" asked someone who just got out the car.

"No, its okay, don't make a fuss. I'm alright." I said. I stood up and got my balance. "Well that was embarrassing." I said.

"I'm really sorry anyway!" said the young curly haired boy. I shook my head at him. "It was my fault; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said trying to calm him down. "Stop worrying." I smiled at him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I nodded.

"We were just going for a drink, want to come?" asked another one of the boys. This one was blonde and Irish. There was the curly haired one and the one with hair like Justin Bieber. "Err, maybe some other time? I need to get home." I said. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out my bag and wrote my number down. "Here, call me when ever you're free." I said handing them the paper. I wouldn't usually give my number out to strangers, but I was drunk and just walked into a car door: I would be doing crazy things. "Thanks." Said the curly haired boy. "I'm Harry, this is Liam and Niall." He told me. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natalie." I said giving them a smile.

"Nice to meet you Natalie." Liam said.

"Well, I best be going. See you Harry, Liam and Niall." I said and started walking home. "Bye!" they all shouted. As soon as I got home, I went to bed; I just couldn't wait to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day me and Taylor were sitting in Starbucks, she had her head down and sun glasses to cover her face. "I am wrecked Nat." She said. "I know Tay; I had to walk you home. You were just, crazy." I told her. She took a sip from her coffee and took her sun glasses off. "Thank God for coffee." She said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Natalie, are you aware that you have a bruise on your forehead?" she asked me. I looked confused at her and then she pulled a mirror out from her pocket and shown me. "Oh, yeah. It happened when I was walking home last night." I said. She looked at me waiting for me to carry on. "I was walking up the street by mine then I pulled my phone out and wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked into a car door." I said. Taylor just burst into laughter. "You're such an idiot!" she said. "What...How...Oh my God, you are a legend." She laughed. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up." I said to her smiling.

"What did the person opening it do?" she asked.

"Aw, it was a cute lad, about 16 or 17, something near that. He was just saying he's sorry and asking if I'm okay and stuff. Then two others came out the car to see what happened. I was okay though. I just told him it was okay and walked home." I told her. She just laughed. When we finished our drinks we went to leave. Just when we were about to open the door and walk out Harry walked in! "Hi Harry!" I said.

"Hey Natalie!" he smiled at me.

"Taylor, this is Harry, who I was telling you about." I introduced him to her. "You mean Harry as in the guy's car you walked into last night?" she said trying to hold her giggles in. I sighed. "Yes, yes it is." I said.

"Still so sorry about that by the way!" he said.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I told him. He looked at my forehead and saw the bruise. "Oh god, did I do that?" He asked.

"You didn't do anything! It was my fault." I smiled at him. Taylor did a 'wit-woo' whistle, I just glared at her. "Well, I'll see you later." He said avoiding the awkwardness. "Bye." I said and we left the coffee shop. "Make it awkward Taylor." I said.

"That's what I'm here for." She said. "C'mon, we're going to miss the train!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the train station. It was a really hot day so we decided to go to the beach. When we arrived we set down our towels and I lay down and relaxed. A few minutes later Taylor decided it would be funny to cover me in sand. My eyes opened and I grabbed a hand full of sand and threw it at her sending it all over her face (not her eyes, thank God!) and she fell back on the floor. "Be careful Taylor." I sat back down and blocked the world out of my mind.

Taylor's POV

I wanted to get Natalie back, I went looking round the beach for some ideas and there I saw Harry and some of his friends. I ran over to them and started telling them my new idea, they agreed to join in. 'Perfect' I thought to myself.

Natalie's POV

Taylor was gone for a while; she must have been up to something. I took out my head phones, stood up and looked around for her. I couldn't see her so I went to sit back down but then I felt cold water hit my face, lots of it. I let out a scream and opened my eyes and I was Taylor, Harry, Liam, Niall and two others laughing at me with empty buckets in their hands. I smirked at them. "Not funny." I said trying to be serious but I couldn't help but laugh. I dried myself off with my towel. "By the way Natalie, this is Zayn and Louis." He said to me.

"Hi." I said. Zayn had black hair and was much tanned and Louis, well – he had dark brown hair that swooped over his forehead with blue eyes and was also tanned. He was gorgeous! He had an amazing smile to match his amazing face plus body. They were all topless, it was delicious eye candy. A few hours went bye and we were all talking, having a laugh, a little drink, getting along very well. They were all lovely to me and Taylor and to each other. You could tell they were close by the way they acted with each other. We all sat there and watched the sun set. Niall, Zayn and Liam all decided to get us some food so it was just me, Louis, Taylor and Harry. "So Natalie, you met Harry by walking into his car door. Drunk much?" he laughed. I blushed and looked behind me. My eyes widened. "Not as much as they are now!" I said directed to Taylor and Harry who were buried into each others mouths. "Defiantly not." He agreed with me. I smiled at him. "You're really pretty you know." He said. "And you must also be drunk." I said to him. "No, I'm not. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me.

"I had one, it's over now. We're in the 'awkward silence when ever we're near each other'. You?" I asked him

"Not at the moment." He told me.

"Is that a hint Mr. Tomlinson?" I joked at me. He shook his head. "Unfortunately for you, no." He winked at me. I just smiled back at him.

"Are you cold?" he asked me. Then I realised I'd been shivering.

"Just a bit." I told him. He grabbed his Jack Wills hoodie and wrapped it round my shoulders. I snuggled into it. "Thanks." I said to him.

"No Problem." He smiled at me. I think I liked Louis the best out of our new friends. I think Taylor liked Harry the best. But Louis was kind, funny, gorgeous, smart and fab.

After Niall, Zayn and Liam returned we all ate and then decided it was time to go home. I went to give Louis him jacket back but he told me to keep it until we get home and he'll get it next time he see's me. That put a smile on my face. We all exchanged numbers and went our separate ways. Taylor kept quiet because she knew I would just question her and what happened with her and Harry. When I got home I got a shower and got my pyjamas on and then sat in bed. A few seconds after I got comfy and was ready to sleep my phone beeped. I checked it and it was a text from Louis saying 'Hey, just checking you got home safe :) xx' I text him back saying 'Yeah, it was fine. Taylor was very quiet all the way home :') did you get home okay? Xx'

'Good. Haha, Harry did to. Only I knew what happened though, and I wasn't going to embarrass my best mate :) yeah, it was fine xx'

'Wish Taylor was like you :/ haha, night xx'

'Night Nat xx' Then I put my phone back on charge and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taylor's POV

I cannot believe what happened last night! I need to stop drinking and doing crazy things. But Harry is so sweet and kind and friendly and smart and funny, too many words describe him! He's a lovely person and I actually hope we've started something between us.

Natalie's POV

Me and Taylor were sat in Starbucks again, giving Taylor as much caffeine as possible to help her with her hangover. "I can't believe what happened with you and harry last night. You with your drunken moments Tay." I teased. She looked up at me with her sunglasses covering her eyes. "Shut up." was the only thing she said. I just smiled at her and got up to get her some more coffee then Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall walked in. "Louis!" I shouted and waved to him. He waved back and they all walked over to me. As they were walking over I saw Zayn point over at Taylor to Harry and he walked over to her and they began talking. I gave Taylor her coffee and I, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam let Harry and Taylor talk so we sat some where else. We were all talking then Harry and Taylor walked over holding hands. It was all so cute. After a few hours of talking me and Taylor had to go so we said bye to the boys and left the coffee shop. I was just telling Taylor about how cute her and Harry were during the walk home then we headed our separate ways and went home. I walked into the living room and there I saw my brother James and his bitch of a girlfriend Jessica sitting on the couch. "Hey James." I said ignoring Jessica. "Hi Nat. Where have you been?" he asked. "Just out with Taylor and others." I told him. "Hi Jessica." I said to her and left the room. The thing between me and Jessica was just something since primary school. We were best friends then she got a boyfriend and was a total bitch. She was snotty to me. She would ignore me and go and sit with her boyfriend. I and Taylor just bitched about her and how much we hated her and how she'd changed. Then she started drinking. One night I was walking home from Taylor's and I saw Jessica falling over all over the street, I helped her home because I'm so nice like that and the next day in school she was just being a whore and acting all sexy but I said something about her being drunk and that lost her a few popular points. We've had a few physical fights and so many arguments. Then she started dating my brother like 6 weeks ago so I've seen more of her and we've had arguments in front of him, my parents and my grand parents. We're just two very different people that don't like each other at all! I've tried telling my brother but he's all like 'Oh Natalie, your just jealous that you and Kyle broke up from a serious relationship and now me and Jessica might start one and your not in one' and all that shit. Kyle was my best friend since nursery then we started going out, broke up and haven't spoke since. The awkwardness when he's with Taylor and I come over is just impossible to cope with. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mum making dinner and my step dad working on his laptop. I told them I was home and walked upstairs to my bedroom and switched on my laptop and stayed up there for the rest of the day to stay away from Jessica. About half an hour later I got a text, from Louis. It lit up my face. It said 'Hey Nat, do you want to go out to dinner with me or something one time? Xx' I had a huge smile on my face, I really liked Louis. He's sweet, gorgeous, funny, kind, everything you want in a guy. 'Of course! When? Xx' I replied. As soon as that text sent, I text Taylor telling her what Louis just asked. She's my best friend, of course I would tell her. 'Are you doing anything tomorrow, about 7.30? Xx' he replied.

'Nope, I'm free. Xx'

'Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow then; you don't have to bring any money. See you Xx'

I put my phone down and lay on my bed, I was going on a date with Louis Tomlinson!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now Louis, he is a real gentleman." Taylor said as I slid the lipstick across my lips. My eyebrows furrowed, Taylor had been talking about how a guy should ask on a first date and how they should be like a gentleman. Apparently Louis was in that section.

"A gentleman?" I repeated, laughter lingering in my tone. "He's paying for dinner, isn't that what guys normally do?" I turned from my mirror to face Taylor who was lying on my bed. I was getting ready for mine and Louis' date, Taylor decided to come round and make sure that my outfit was 'date material', like Taylor normally would.

"Did Kyle pay on your first date?" She asked and put her phone down, looking up to me. The question left me thinking to myself for a moment. I dug through memories, trying to put them in chronological order. Did we even go on a first date? Most of the time, we were either at my house, his house or a party of a friend. "I don't even think we went on a first date." I told her then shrugged my shoulders. I turned back towards the mirror to finish my make-up. It looked nice enough. "How are you and Harry, anyway?" I asked, changing the subject slightly. I hated talking about me and Kyle, it didn't end well.

"We're good, bro." Taylor told me and then she checked her phone. She had obviously received a text as she began typing. Something was telling me it was Harry, I was probably right. I silently rose from my chair and tiptoed over to her. When I reached her, I snatched the phone from her hands and ran to the other side of the room. I know that it wasn't a very friendly thing to do, but I'm nosy, very nosy actually. Whilst Taylor was screaming at me, telling me to give her phone back, I was looking through hers and Harry's texts and by the looks of things; these two were going on a first date soon. At a party. "Whose party is it?" I asked casually, throwing Taylor's phone onto my bed. She glared at me whilst a smirk grew on my face.

"You're a bitch, you know that," She told me then retrieved her phone. I didn't answer her; she says it to me all the time. "It's a friend of Harry's; he said that Louis was going to ask you if this date went well." She told me. My eyes widened, Louis had already planned a second date for us… I actually found it cute. I felt my cheeks turn red. He must really like me, I thought to myself. Well obviously, if he had already planned a second date. "That's cute." I simply said. Taylor put her phone in her pocket and walked over to me. I could tell she was going to go into a 'Buddha Taylor' moment, and give me some advice that I already knew.

"You like Louis, I can tell." And I was right. "And I want this to go well just as much as you. Since the whole Kyle thing is annoying. I mean, I like being friends with him but I can't because of you two. But if I'm going out with Harry, and then you and Louis aren't friends because it's awkward, I don't know what I'll do. But I really like Harry and I really like you." By now, I zoned out so I had no idea what she was saying to me. I tend to do that. "So just be yourself, because that's the best you can be!" I'm guessing she had finished. I gave her a sympathetic smile and then a hug, so she thought that I was listening. Taylor hugged me back, so I knew she fell for it. Soon my phone began buzzing, I quickly ran back over to my dresser where I was getting ready to get my phone. It was a text from Louis. Suddenly, it felt as if something inside me was glowing. "He's outside!" I told Taylor, spinning round to face her. "Do I look okay?" I asked then quickly spinning round so she could fully examine my outfit.

"You look wonderful, Natalie!" She told me then handed me my purse. "Now go and have a fucking great time!" She almost yelled. She actually scared me a little bit. "Okay, calm down Taylor." I giggled; I hugged her quickly before we both left my room. "Goodbye family, I shall see you all when I return." I shouted, letting my mum know that I was going out. On my way out, my path crossed with Jessica's, and with her being her pathetic little self she walked right into me. If Louis wasn't there, I would have done something about it but I wanted to look classy in front of Louis as he was parked right outside. Instead, I shook my head and waked up the path of my house towards Louis' car. He got out of the car himself and opened the passenger door for me. I felt myself blush slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson." I thanked and got into his car. Soon enough, he was back in the driver's seat. "It's nice to see you again, Nat."


End file.
